


It runs through my veins...

by Alecsa



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fear of fire, Genderbending, Male!Blaze, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecsa/pseuds/Alecsa
Summary: Эми не любит огонь. Она не сидит у каминов, не зажигает свечки и не использует газовые плиты. От костра она всегда сидит дальше всех, а в ее доме вы не найдете ни спичек, ни зажигалок. По правде сказать, Эми просто боится обжечься, ведь боль от огня — самая неприятная.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Blaze the Cat





	It runs through my veins...

Эми не любит огонь. Она не сидит у каминов, не зажигает свечки и не использует газовые плиты. От костра она всегда сидит дальше всех, а в ее доме вы не найдете ни спичек, ни зажигалок. По правде сказать, Эми просто боится обжечься, ведь боль от огня — самая неприятная.

Но это не значит, что она не любит тепло, которое способно подарить жаркое и необузданное пламя. Ежиха не прочь сидеть у обогревателя в коконе из теплых одеял, но она прекрасно знает, что это другое. И это действительно расстраивает ее.

Этот страх безоснователен. Ну, почти. Эггман часто оставляет за собой пылающие руины, в которых только счастливцам удается найти спасение. У нее много шрамов, слишком много для милой и молодой девушки, но идет война, и Эми не намеренна отсиживаться за спинами друзей. И из всех этих шрамов только один от ожога. На предплечье. Самый уродливый.

Его ей подарил Блейз. Нет, о нет, он не был плох к ней, он не хотел. Но ежиха навсегда запомнит этот запах сожженной плоти и боль, словно разлагающую ее нервы. И она навсегда запомнит тот страх, что ныне навязчиво преследует во всем. Эми не боится принца измерения Сол, но его огонь вводит ее в ужас.

Блейз не такой, как другие, он всегда отличается, даже когда стоит в толпе сопротивленцев. Если бы ежиха была помладше, то сам факт того, что она может говорить с настоящей голубой кровью, отправил бы ее на седьмое небо. Но она уже не маленькая, а ее принц — совсем не тот рыцарь из сказки. Он лучше, он заботится о других по-настоящему, он сражается на кулаках не хуже Наклза, и у него нет леди, с которой можно жить долго и счастливо. В их мире, вообще, вряд ли можно жить долго, а тем более счастливо.

И Эми влюблена так, как не пожелаешь любить никому. Блейз — это не Соник. Он не бегает и в десятую часть так же быстро, он не играет со своими врагами и, когда он сражается, ты не чувствуешь уверенности, что даже если проиграешь, то все будет хорошо. Но одно их объединяет — они оба готовы в любой момент прийти и вырвать ее из загребущих лап смерти. Только синий ежик справляется лучше.

Глаза у Блейза столь же ярки, как и его огонь. Эми могла бы смотреть в них часами, если бы однажды он не начал смущенно отводить от нее взгляд. Конечно, ежиха заметила. Она знает о любви все, она умеет это делать и сама, но она всегда на это лишь улыбается.

От редких знаков внимания от Соника Эми готова растаять в одно мгновение. Щеки невольно наливаются краской, ритм сердца сбивается, а голос начинает скакать. Еще бы! Ее кумир сделал ей комплимент, как тут и не смутиться? Но с принцем все не так. Она не чувствует того же спектра эмоций, но это все еще волнительно. Это не так невероятно, но от того это чувствуется… правильным.

В тот раз он тоже пытался спасти ее. Эми ненавидит свое проклятое положение дамы в беде, но когда металлические тески сжимают твое тело так, что трещат ребра, не много можно сделать. Можно кричать и плакать, но она выросла, теперь ежиха лишь до боли стискивает зубы и судорожно думает, как бы так вывернуться, чтобы призвать свой молот.

Блейз был зол, и пламя, словно верная собака, кружило вокруг него, готовое броситься и растерзать по одному лишь слову. Трудно вспомнить, что так сильно разозлило этого вечно спокойного кота, но в своей ярости он напоминал Эми настоящего демона. Хотел он того или нет, пламя перестало слушаться его.

Ее болезненный вскрик вывел принца из боевого транса почти сразу, но ущерб уже был нанесен. Ожог заживал долго и болезненно, на его месте образовалась грубая темная корка и перестала расти шерсть. Ежиха никогда не любила рукава и бинты, но теперь только они могли скрыть эту испорченную часть ее. Чтобы не напоминать Блейзу о его ошибке.

Эми не любит огонь, не любит быть рядом с ним, но огонь в крови у ее принца, и она старается преодолеть себя. Она касается его, хотя внутри у нее все содрогается. И она улыбается, когда обнимает его и держит за руку, но ей хочется плакать от страха. Ежиха никогда не признает этого вслух, гордость не позволяет, как не позволяет и жалость.

По правде сказать, Эми до смерти боится Блейза и его огня. Но любит она его намного сильнее.


End file.
